Juste après la pub
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Drabbles - La nourriture pour belettes Ron Weasley ? Le shampoing Severus Snape ? Les serpillères Draco Malfoy ? Notre entreprise de communication crée pour vous les meilleures publicités du monde. Avec nous, soyez sur que la cote de votre entreprise explosera !
1. Pub 1

**Juste après la Pub**

_Série de Drabbles nés d'un petit jeu avec mes coupines du Yoda's gang. Personnages (appartenant à JKRowlings btw) piochés au hasard. Certains m'ont inspirés, d'autres moins. Ce n'es pas toujours de bon gout mais on s'est bien amusées. _

_Une Pub / Un jour. Bonne lecture._

* * *

oOo

Les amateurs de beaux objets vont se réjouir !

Enfin, la sortie de la nouvelle ligne d'armes blanches de l'entreprise Elfarmé : Les Poignards Dobby.

Leurs manches sculptés en os d'elfes de maison authentiques sont d'un confort encore jamais égalé. Les lames d'acier-nain sont les plus tranchantes et l'aspect clip-point vous permettra d'arracher sans mal les tripes de vos adversaires les plus farouches.

Les Poignards Dobby : pour une belle survie.

* Existe aussi en taille enfant *


	2. Pub 2

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

oOo**  
**

L'amour sans la guerre ? C'est possible désormais !

Grâce aux préservatifs _Percy Weasley_, ne craignez pas de vous retrouver à tête d'une famille de sept enfants. Saveur pudding, ragout, tarte à la mélasse... Faites vous plaisir.

L'amour sans la guerre ? C'est cool, c'est frais, c'est _Percy Weasley_ !

* Essayez aussi notre lubrifiant parfum jus de citrouille *


	3. Pub 3

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

oOo**  
**

Luna Lovegood pour vous servir.

Nous créons pour vous, sur mesure, tous vos costumes. Échantillonnage non-exhaustif de nos produits :

- Robes de Mariée en poil de Ronflax (pour que le plus beau jour de votre vie soit velu)

- Mascotte en tête de lion, serpent, blaireau ou aigle (pour des matchs de Quidditch un peu plus colorés)

- Panoplie des sorciers célèbres (pour briller en Merlin dans les soirées mondaines)

Atelier de couture Luna Lovegood : Nice Mood !


	4. Pub 4

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

oOo**  
**

Les plumes de voyage pour écrire partout, en toutes circonstances, sont enfin disponibles.

Livrées avec un pot d'encre miniature, vous pouvez désormais rédiger vos lettres et vos comptes-rendus partout où vous le voudrez, grâce aux nouvelles micro-plumes Flitwick.

Par ce que c'est pas la taille qui compte mais la manière de s'en servir !


	5. Pub 5

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

oOo**  
**

Crème de jour Cedric Diggory : Pour que votre peau étincelle au soleil.

Changez votre vie, choisissez Diggory …


	6. Pub 6

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

oOo**  
**

Pour les professionnels de l'espionnage.

Pour suivre vous ennemis à la trace, pas d'hésitation : Optez pour les micros-enregistreurs Miss Teigne.

Discrets et avec une mémoire interne de 10 Tera, Miss Teigne vous permet de tout savoir sur tout le monde.


	7. Pub 7

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

oOo**  
**

Marre de payer des fortunes pour communiquer ? Marre de devoir surveiller vos factures de cheminette après chaque appel ? Rassurez-vous : le forfait Tonks s'adapte à votre consommation.

Et si vous trouvez moins cher ailleurs, l'opérateur _blAck-r3pudiés_ vous rembourse la différence.

Le forfait Tonks, celui qui se métamorphose pour vos envies...


	8. Pub 8

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

Nouveau kit montable soi-même : Les armoires Milicent Bullstrode.

Finis les plan compliqués ! (Existe dans de nouveaux coloris audacieux : vert émeraude, vert pomme et vert kaki)


	9. Pub 9

**Juste après la Pub**

_Voila, bon. Comme je le disais au début, certains personnages m'ont inspirés, d'autre pas du tout. J'ai toujours essayé d'insérer un petit clin d'œil, mais des fois, j'ai eu beau creuser, pas moyen de trouver quoi que ça soit (la mère de Harry ne serait-elle pas un peu trop parfaite ?). _

_ Bonne continuation / lecture.**  
**_

* * *

OoO

Pour des cheveux resplendissants : Le héné LilyPotter. Avec sa nouvelle formule hypra-hydratante, cette coloration tout en douceur transformera vos cheveux en flamme de sensualité. N'attendez plus pour être belle.


	10. Pub 10

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

Litière pour animaux, plus douce, plus humaine, pour que votre petit compagnon puisse enfin se faire du bien en faisant ses besoins.

Les litières Firenze à votre service (testées par nos meilleurs centaures).


	11. Pub 11

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

Tu veux passer des soirées coquines par cheminette ?

Tu veux parler à une fille chaude comme un hippogriffe en chaleur ? N'attends plus... Appelle le 0008403 pour parler à Astoria G.

Astoria G illuminera tes nuits en échange de tout l'héritage amassé par ta famille (surtaxe cheminette entre 3h et 7h du matin).


	12. Pub 12

**Juste après la Pub**

_Haha. Probablement une de mes créations préférées. =)**  
**_

* * *

OoO

ALASTATOR : T'ES MORT !

Pour éradiquer les nuisibles (rat, moustiques, cafards, mangemorts...), un seul produit : L'Alastator !

.

_[Tous droits réservés à A. Maugrey. Tout contrevenant sera inculpé pour vol de création]_


	13. Pub 13

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

Avant j'étais pauvre. Avant moche. Avant j'étais triste.

Mais ça c'était avant.

Le bar Pansy Parkinson, la fumerie d'opium qui vous fera oublier tous vos soucis.


	14. Pub 14

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

_Machette présente :_

Les manuels Lucius Malfoy

Plus ergonomiques, mieux organisés, les manuels Malfoy vous mettent en contact avec des forces supérieures et vous apprennent des sortilèges que vous n'aurez jamais osé imaginer.

Au programme : Lissage de cheveux, Domptage de serpent, Voyage dans les souvenirs...

PROMO : Jusqu'au 8 octobre ; pour trois manuels achetés, un « Guide de l'éducation des sang purs » offert.


	15. Pub 15

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

Pilule Charly Weasley, pour devenir un homme, un vrai !

Vous rêvez de ressembler à un joueur de quidditch ? A un auror en fin de carrière ? De transpirer la testostérone par les yeux ?

Achetez les pilules Charly Weasley, le complément alimentaire aux hormones qui doublera votre masse musculaire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Magnard à pointe crachant du feu dans les montagnes roumaines ».

Pilule Charly Weasley, pour devenir un homme, un vrai !


	16. Pub 16

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

Pour que les hommes cessent définitivement de vous regarder dans les yeux... Les Wonderbras Madame Maxime, la sensualité sera votre millésime.


	17. Pub 17

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

Le mystère de la potion PP ? C'est qu'elle marche !

Vous voulez vous tirer des situations délicates et disparaître à volonté ? La potion PP est pour vous.

Composée de venin de poulpe, de poils d'écureuil, d'excréments de lapin et de dents de chat, ce remede miracle a été découvert par l'imminent professeur Peter Pettigrew, qui y a combiné une macération et un sortilège idéal pour vous offrir l'invisibilité pendant plusieurs heures.

La potion PP : Testez-là

_* Avertissement : risque de perte de membres superficiels : oreilles, sourcils, doigts …*_


	18. Pub 18

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

La lessive _Londubat_ lave plus rouge que rouge !

Pour redonner de l'éclat à vos vêtements rouges-et-ors, la lessive _Londubat_ renforce la couleur et lutte contre la redéposition des teintes verdâtres. La lessive _Londubat _: La lessive qui vous va !


	19. Pub 19

**Juste après la Pub**

_Pour l'anecdote, il y a une chanson qui va avec ce drabble. Durant toute notre soirée d'écriture j'ai chantonné ce truc. Un grand texte aux paroles d'une profondeur incontournable. Si vous aussi, vous voulez pourrir le crane de vos amis avec des chansons nulles, essayez "Cocotier" par Les Costa. \o/**  
**_

* * *

OoO

_* Cocotiers ! Plage Dorée ! *_

L'agence de voyage Ombrage vous offre des services complets. Prise en charge de votre vol, de la réservation de votre hôtel et de vos activités sur place. Ne vous souciez plus de rien : Les voyages Ombrage s'occupent de tout.

Avec son design de dégradé de rose, votre agence est unique au monde. Laissez vous aller au contrôle TOTAL !

Merci qui ? Merci voyages Ombrage.

(un livret de famille vous sera demandé pour toute souscription a notre agence..)

_* Cocotiers ! Plage Dorée ! *_


	20. Pub 20

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

En soirée, le firewhisky coule à flot, la bierraubeurre mousse hors des pintes... Oui. Mais comment rentrer sans risques ?

L'alcool en balais, et si votre vie s'arrêtait ?

.

Pour chaque fête : pensez à choisir votre capitaine de soirée !

.

Wincky, Celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas _(trop)_


	21. Pub 21

**Juste après la Pub**

* * *

OoO

Marre de vos kilos superflus ?

Les nouveaux céréales Pétunia aux vrais morceaux de bacon pour 100% de plaisir et 0% de culpabilité.

Mangez sans vous priver, grâce aux céréales Pétunia.

Céréales Pétunia, moi je n'aime que ça...


	22. Pub 22

**Juste après la Pub**

_Et voila. The last one. Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont suivit cette micro fic (peut on encore appeler ça comme ça ?)_**  
**

* * *

OoO

Les ampoules Dumbledore, pour les défenseurs de la lumière !


End file.
